Ghost
by Roguegirl365
Summary: this is about vanessa stone
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Somewhere in Virginia

"What! What do you mean that you are a mutant!" said Vanessa's dad. "I want you out of my house right now you freak!"

"But daddy how could you say such a thing I'm your daughter!" said Vanessa. "Don't you love me any more?"

"How could we ever love a mutant like you!" said Vanessa's mom. "I can't believe I gave birth to a mutant! What would the neighbors think of us now that you are a mutant? Now leave my home right no you mutant scum!"

"But mom dad please don't do this." Said Vanessa.

SLAP!

Vanessa was hit by her mother after saying the words that made her stomach cringe.

"Don't you every call us that every again you here me now get out of me sight!" said Vanessa's mom. "Yeah you better run you mutant!" yelled Vanessa's mom.

Running Vanessa was crying. She couldn't believed she told her parents that she was a mutant. And look what happened she got kicked out of her home and now on the streets wondering what to do next.

In the x-mansion

Cerebro

Name: Vanessa Stone

Age: 17

Powers: invisibility, flight, and force field

Location: Virginia

As this information was being printed professor Xavier told the x-men to meet him in the Black Bird. He told them, "She is in a very vulnerable state right now so we must approach her gently alright."

"Understood professor." Said Scott Summers the leader of the x-men. "how should we approach her? Do you know where she is?"

"No unfortunately I can not pin point her location all I know is that she is in Virginia.'' Said the professor. "As for approaching her I think that it would be best if Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt should approach her given her age and mental state. She could use a friend her age."

"Yes that would make sense your right professor." Said Scott.

"Professor we are almost there. Five more minutes until we land." Said Storm.

A/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

At Vanessa's house 1 hour ago

Bring Bring Bring

"Hello?" came the voice on the other line.

"Yes is this Magneto speaking?" said Vanessa's dad.

"Yes it is what do you want?" said Magneto.

"Eric the time has come. She has her powers." Said Vanessa's dad.

"So it has it seems. I am on my way. Where is she?" asked Magneto.

"She is about 30 blocks from here. Hurry I fear that Xavier and his men are on there way." Said Vanessa's dad.

"Alright I am on my way. Good bye.'' Said Magneto.

"Good bye see you soon." Said Vanessa's dad.

On the Black Bird

"Thank you Storm.'' Said the professor. "Logan when we land I need you to sniff her out for us can you do that?"

"yeah I can do it Chuck but it won't be easy considering her power of invisibility it also hides her sent. But I think I can pick it up if she did not go invisible." Said Logan

"Good thank you. The rest of you have your orders what to do when we land ok.'' Said the professor.

"Hold on we are landing right now." Said Storm.

In the streets of Virginia

'Run! Just keep running don't look back!' thought Vanessa. 'why did they react that way I mean I am their daughter!'

Vanessa ran into an alley where she spent the next 30 minutes thinking of what to do next.

"No I can't go back home they might kill me. If I can't go home where should I go." Said Vanessa.

"Vy don't you come with us." Said Kurt.

"What… who are you and why are you here!'' Shouted Vanessa

"Calm down its alright we are her to help you. My name is Rogue. This is my brother Kurt and our friend Kitty." Said Rogue

"Are you um mutants like me?" asked Vanessa.

"Yes we are so will you like trust us or not?" asked Kitty.

'Rogue Kurt Kitty get out of their right now Magneto is coming bring her with you hurry' said the professor in their heads.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In the alley

"Ok we like totally have to go you are in like danger!" said Kitty.

"Oh ok where are we going?" asked Vanessa as she was being pulled by Kitty.

"We are going to Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters. In other words home." Said Rogue.

"Not if I can stop it!" said Magneto.

But he was too late they had gotten on the jet and on their way to Bayville. But he will deal with them their with the Brotherhood and the Acolyte.

At the Brotherhood House

"Yo wats for dinner?" asked Toad

"Pizza." Said Lance.

Then the front door opened to revile the Acolyte and Magneto.

"What are you doing here!?" yelled Wanda getting ready to throw a hex bolt at them.

"Wanda calm down I want to know why they are here to but we won't find out if you kill them." Said Pietro Wanda's twin brother.

"Fine I won't kill them but I want answers now!" said Wanda.

"Well I need your help my children." Said Magneto to his twins. " you see there is something that I should have told you two a long time ago. You see you have a sister named Vanessa. When she was born she showed no sign that she had any powers so I gave her to a close friend of mine who could tell me when she got her powers. Well it seems that she is with Xavier now and I need your help to bring her back."

"What! You wait until now to tell us we have a younger sister!'' yelled Wanda and Pietro.

"What do you want us to do father?" asked Pietro

"I want all of you to go back to Bayville High and gain her trust is that clear?" said Magneto.

"Yes father we understand. We will do this for our sister." Said Wanda.

"Good I have already have made the rearrangements for all of you. You start school on Monday." Said Magneto as he was walking out." Oh by the way I will be keeping a close eye on all of you.''

"Talk about your dysfunctional family yo." Said Toad.

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Thank you to those of you who reviewed and I take your comments to heart and I promise you the next chapters I have planned will make you very happy. And again thank you.

Monday at Bayville High

"I can't believe you guys have a long lost sister yo." Said Toad.

"I can't believe we are back here at school." Said Lance. "Hey do you guys know what your sis look like?" asked Lance to Wanda and Pietro.

"No, we don't, but she would probably look a little like us." Said Pietro.

"Hey if she looks like my cuddle bumpkins I am alright with her on the team yo." Said Toad. Then Wanda hit him with a hex bolt and said, "I am not your cuddle bumpkins got it Toad."

"Yeah don't call her that!" said Pietro protecting his sister and more than that his twin. "So where is her homeroom?" asked Pietro.

"It's around the corner." Said Fred.

"Good thing your father put all of us in the same homeroom as her or we wouldn't have any way to gain her trust with." Said Lance.

At Homeroom

"Class please welcome our new student Vanessa Stone. Please make her feel welcome." The overly perky teacher. "Vanessa please take a seat next to the Maximoffs twins ok."

Vanessa walked through the aisle to get to her seat. She could feel the students eyes on her. Watching her every move. They were not staring at her for being a mutant and she knew that. They were staring at her long snow white hair. Even the Brotherhood couldn't stop looking at the white hair that resembled that of her brother and father. She took her seat next to Pietro and Wanda.

"Hi I'm Vanessa. What's your names?" said Vanessa.

"Hi I'm Pietro and this is my sister Wanda." Said Pietro.

"I'm Lance." Said Lance.

"Todd." Said Toad.

"I'm Fred." Said Fred.

"Its nice to meet all of you. Um why don't we eat lunch together ok?" said Vanessa.

"Sure sounds good see you at lunch then." Said Wanda as they were walking out of the classroom and to first period.

A/N

Please review thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

At Bayville High

The first four periods the Brotherhood had at least one or two classes with Vanessa. It has seemed that the Brotherhood had gain her trust. They knew this when she told them what had happened to her and her parents. Wanda and Pietro had a hard time controlling their anger towards her parents but calmed down when they saw her worried look on her face. As they where walking to the cafeteria. Thus where we are now.

At the cafeteria

"So how long have you guys been going to this school?" asked Vanessa as she was grabbing a hot slice of pizza. "The principal seems to hate mutants with a passion."

"We've been going here for too long if you ask me. And yeah he does. He blames everything that goes wrong on us." Said Lance.

"Well that's not nice he shouldn't be able to do that its just plain wrong if you ask me." Said Vanessa.

"You got that right but what can we do." Said Toad.

"Hey bye the way I've been wondering what are your powers?" asked Wanda.

'Please don't have that same power as Wanda.' Thought Pietro.

"Oh my powers well I can become invisible. I can fly and I can make a force field. Although I have a hard time making a force field it takes too much energy." Said Vanessa.

'Thank good she doesn't have the same power as Wanda.' Thought Pietro.

"Cool powers." Said Lance.

"Nice very nice." Said Toad.

"Nice powers you got.' Said Pietro

"Cool." Said Fred.

"Oh great your teammates are coming over here." Said Wanda.

A/N

Please review thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

At the cafeteria

"Oh great your teammates are coming over here." Said Wanda.

At the end of that sentence the Brotherhood had this thought: 'Damn we were so close.'

"Vanessa what are you doing over here with these losers." Said Scott.

"They are not losers they are my friends and you can't tell me who not to sit with you got that." Said Vanessa.

"Yeah Summers you can't tell her who to sit with." Said Lance.

"And what are you doing back here I thought principal Kelly expelled all of you." Said Scott.

"Well I guess you thought wrong now didn't you." Said Wanda getting ready to use her powers.

"You wouldn't use your powers here your bluffing." Said Jean standing next to Scott.

"Oh yeah try me." Said Wanda. Now all of the Brotherhood standing up getting ready to fight.

"Hey calm down you guys don't let them get to you." Said Vanessa.

"Vanessa for the last time go to our table now." Said Scott.

"That does it. I'm tired of you telling her what to do. Its time to fight! " said Wanda.

A/N

I know short chapter sorry

Please review thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

At the Cafeteria

"That does it. I'm tired of you telling her what to do. Its time to fight! " said Wanda

At that the earth began to shake. The students fled the cafeteria and the other x-men to come to the rescue. Lance had made the first move. But as they move toward each other they were stopped. Vanessa had made a force field. The Brotherhood was in one big circle of psychic energy and the x-men were in the other.

"Now until all of you can calm down and act like adults you will all stay in there, no matter how long it takes." Said Vanessa.

"But Vanessa they started it." Said Wanda.

"I know they started it but you guys could have acted differently instead of destroying the cafeteria." Said Vanessa.

"Vanessa." Said Kitty.

"What!" said Vanessa.

"Your nose is bleeding." Said Kitty.

"Oh. Oh no." said Vanessa.

At that the Brotherhood saw to their horror that what Kitty said was true. She was bleeding and to their horror they saw fall to the ground as the force field went down.

They all heard someone said call the nurse but they stood their numb and unable to move their feet to get close to their friend.

A/N

Not what you expected was it?

review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

In the hallway

'how could we act so dumb.? I mean we are the reason why we are walking to the nurses office to see our friend, my sister.' Thought Wanda.

'God please let her be ok. Please.' Thought Pietro.

At the Nurse's Office

"Hi ma'am we are to see Vanessa Stone." Said Wanda. The nurse just frowned.

"Sorry to tell you this dears but she is in the hospital." Said the nurse.

"Oh, well thanks anyways." Said Lance as he say the pissed off looks on Wanda's and Pietro's face. "We'll be going now." As he was dragging a pissed off Wanda wanting to kill someone.

"Oh here is the hospital she is in." said the nurse handing a piece of paper to Lance.

"Thanks." Said Lance.

Outside the school

"Ok guess we are headed for the hospital right?" asked Lance.

"What if she hates us now. I don't think I can handle my sister hating me." Said Pietro.

"Don't think like that she is the kind of person to hate us." Said Wanda. "Lets see if she is ok."

At the hospital

" Oh great what are you guys doing here. Haven't you made enough damage already." Said Scott.

"We are here to see are friend if that isn't asking to much." Said Wanda.

"Well it is. Now leave before I make you." Said Scott.

"You asked for it." Said Wanda

A/N

review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

At the hospital

"You asked for it." said Wanda.

"Will the both of you calm down. This is not a place for fighting." Said the professor.

"You are right Charles it is not a place for fighting. My children should know better." Said Magneto as he walked out of the shadows.

"Hello Magnus I should have known would have come here. So how did you know that we would be here?" asked the professor.

"Lets just say I have been keeping a close eye on my children." Said Magneto.

"Excuse me I hope I am not interrupting anything?" said the doctor.

"No, not at all. How is Miss. Stone?" asked the professor.

"Well she is stabilized but has not come to at the moment. Her heart rate and blood pressure are low. I would like you to sign this form so that we can do a cat scan because her brain waves are not what they are suppose to be." Said the doctor.

"So doc is she going to be ok and what is wrong with her?" asked Pietro.

"I don't know yet but my guess is that her mutation is killing her." Said the doctor. "If you want only a few of you can visit her right now."

"Magnus why don't you take Wanda and Pietro visit her first after all she is your daughter." Said the professor.

"Thank you Charles. Wanda Pietro lets go." Said Magneto.

"Yes father." Said the twins together worry on their faces.

A/N

Sorry it took so long to write please review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

In Vanessa's hospital room

Magneto, Wanda, and Pietro walked into the room and saw Vanessa laying on the bed sleeping or she was in a coma. The doctor was right about her heart rate was low because on EKG machine was making low up and down lines. She was even pale.

"So what do we do now?" asked Wanda.

"We wait. That's all we can do right now." Said Magneto as he pulled a couple of chairs next to the bed and waving to his children to sit in them.

Magneto put his hands on his daughter's and when he did that he noticed that she was squeezing it. The EKG machine was making higher up and down lines and Vanessa started to wake up.

"Hi Wanda and Pietro what happened and where am I?" asked Vanessa. "And who is that with you?"

"You passed out from making the force field and the sent you to the hospital. And this is our father." Said Pietro.

"Oh nice meeting you sir." Said Vanessa.

A/N

review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

In Vanessa's hospital room

Knock knock

"Hello, sorry to come in but I need to see how she is doing." Said the doctor. "Oh your up, can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, can I get something to eat?" asked Vanessa.

"Oh, sure, what do you want?" asked the doctor.

"Um….I don't care, anything is ok." Said Vanessa.

"I'll go get it now." Said the doctor.

"So um what we're you guys going to tell me?" asked Vanessa.

"Well its nothing that can't wait until you can get out of here." Said Magneto.

"Alright I guess I can wait until then." Said Vanessa.

"Here I got you a ham sandwich from the café." Said the doctor.

"Thank you." Said Vanessa.

A/N

review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

In Vanessa's hospital room

As Vanessa was eating her sandwich she notice that it tasted funny and then realized that she was beginning to get sleepy so with wide eyes she face the doctor who was acting very funny.

"W what did you put in my sandwich doctor?" said Vanessa. But she could not hear the answer because she passed out.

"What did you do to her?" asked Magneto.

"Oh nothing really just something to make her sleep just as the rest of you will. After all if I turn all four of you in to FOH I'll be so rich I won't have to work anymore. Well good night." Said the doctor.

As the doctor left the room the door, and windows were closed and gas filled the air and Magneto, Wanda, and Pietro passed out on the floor. Soon after the doctor came in and with some people from FOH they put all four passed out mutants in a truck headed for their head quarters.

"Thank you doctor for telling us that they were here. The FOH are very grateful." Said the FOH leader.

"My pleasure anything to get these dangerous mutants off the streets." Said the doctor.

A/N

review


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

At the FOH Head Quarters

Magneto, Wanda, Vanessa, and Pietro were put in special cells that can not allow them to use their powers to get out.

"Where are we?" asked Vanessa as she started to wake up.

"We are being hold in cells that prevents us to use our powers. We are in the FOH head quarters." Said Wanda.

"Oh great we are being held here by mutant haters. What else could go wrong ?" said Vanessa. "Why did they want us? Why not the others?"

"Well my dear you four are a very powerful mutant family and a danger to us all." Said the leader of the FOH from the inter com.

"But I'm not related to them." Said Vanessa.

"But my dear you are. Oh they never told you didn't they?" said the FOH leader.

"Tell me what?" said Vanessa.

"Don't you dare tell her." Said Wanda.

"Tell you that…" the leader began than the ground in the entire building was shaking. Rescue has come at last.

A/N

Review please


End file.
